havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 005 back in nilhome
10:27:34 PM Rune: I'm glad you're all right. 10:27:45 PM Quill: Me too. I'd make a terrible slave. 10:27:52 PM Janis: Belza: "I am glad you are alright too, sestra." 10:27:57 PM *** Rune nods. *** 10:27:59 PM Rune: Too insolent. 10:28:16 PM Janis: Niya: "Well, I am going to bed." 10:28:27 PM Quill: Good night, auntie. 10:28:38 PM | Edited 10:28:57 PM Janis: Trellin: (to Anomie) "You're not getting another night dress. Make do with that one." 10:28:59 PM Janis: Trellin pulls both Quill and Niya into a big hug. 10:29:07 PM Janis: Trellin: "I am glad you are both alright." 10:30:56 PM Quill: Ah, we're fine. He was like you, Anna, he could shapeshift, and probably control plants and stuff. That's how he could control the spores. 10:32:23 PM Nilani: I saw that, although I doubt I could shift into a... whatever that yeti thing was. 10:32:40 PM Quill: A quaggoth. 10:34:11 PM Rune: Also, you're not an arse. 10:34:17 PM Janis: Niya goes to bed. Trellin goes into the kitchen and pours some ale for herself. 10:34:27 PM Quill: I don't think he changed into an ass, I think he just always was one. 10:34:47 PM Nilani: Arseness transcends physical form. 10:35:30 PM Rune: It really does. 10:35:34 PM *** Rune eyes Anomie. *** 10:35:55 PM Janis: Anomie is standing in a corner, not saying much of anything. 10:36:51 PM Rune: ... are you all right? 10:37:08 PM Janis: Anomie: "...huh?" 10:38:29 PM Janis: Anomie: "...yeah, I'm fine. ...thanks." 10:38:39 PM Rune: You seem zoned out a lot. 10:39:31 PM | Edited 10:39:49 PM Janis: Anomie: "I'm just tired. Hey, next time you get kidnapped, maybe wait until day. ...I still get the couch?" 10:40:03 PM Rune: I didn't get kidnapped. You can sleep with us if you want, there's probably room. 10:40:16 PM Janis: Anomie: "...you sure?" 10:41:05 PM Rune: Of course. Just don't grope anything and it'll be fine. 10:41:52 PM Quill: Sure. I'm probably never going to bed again. 10:41:58 PM Janis: Anomie nods. As she heads up to your room she stops by Quill, looks like she might say something...then doesn't. She just pats you on the shoulder and goes. 10:42:23 PM Hank: Sleep well Jim. 10:42:35 PM Janis: Anomie: "You too, Hank." 10:43:38 PM Janis: Trellin: "I think I'm gonna stay up for a bit. I'm not ready for bed yet." 10:43:56 PM Janis: Tiprus, by the way, hasn't let go of Belza since you left the cave. 10:45:52 PM Rune: I'm just glad everyone's all right. 10:46:55 PM Janis: Belza: "Whoever tried to buy me as slave is lucky. I would have ended him in seconds." 10:46:58 PM Janis: Belza smiles. 10:47:13 PM Quill: We would all make the worst slaves, let's face it. 10:48:28 PM Rune: I would be a very good slave, as long as they put me in charge and never let me get my spells back. 10:48:56 PM Janis: Tiprus: "...is that slave?" 10:49:59 PM *** Quill smiles at Rune affectionately. "Until the fifth time you called your master 'daft', that is. *** 10:50:35 PM Quill: People that would buy a spore-controlled wizard slave are not sensible enough. 10:50:49 PM Rune: True. 10:51:21 PM Janis: Tiprus: "...I good slave." 10:51:33 PM Janis: Belza holds her close. "Not anymore." 10:51:42 PM Quill: You're not a slave, TIprus. You're our friend. 10:51:59 PM Rune: Now you're free and you can do what you want. 10:52:27 PM Janis: Tiprus nods and smiles over at Rune. "Yes. What want." 10:53:25 PM Janis: Tiprus: "...tired. Bed?" 10:53:30 PM Janis: Belza nods. "Sure." 10:53:39 PM Janis: Belza and Tiprus head up now. 10:54:20 PM Rune: I thought you just went to practice or something where it wouldn't bother me, at first, Quill. 10:54:21 PM Quill: Thank you for the help, ladies. 10:55:23 PM Nilani: No problem. Our little band wouldn't have been the same without you all. 10:55:28 PM Quill: Oh, no. Abducted by spores! 10:55:42 PM Quill: I would have just gone outside to practice, and you probably would have heard me anyway. 10:56:32 PM Rune: I usually can. I like hearing it. ... don't do that again for a little while though, all right? 10:57:14 PM Quill: I promise I won't get abducted. 10:57:49 PM Janis: Trellin: "Good. Next time, I will ground you." 10:57:52 PM Quill: Not for a month at least. 10:58:30 PM *** Quill smiles. *** 10:58:57 PM Rune: I just mean... being gone when I wake up. 10:59:13 PM Quill: Oh. No, I won't do that. 10:59:31 PM Janis: Trellin: "Rune, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" 10:59:46 PM Quill: ... please be nice to each other. 11:00:19 PM Hank: Can I talk to Taeral while you talk? 11:00:40 PM Rune: Of course. If Taeral doesn't mind. 11:00:48 PM *** Rune hands him over to Hank unless he objects, and goes with Trellin. *** 11:00:49 PM Janis: Taeral: "...sure, if you need me, Hank." 11:01:28 PM *** Hank will take Taeral into another room. *** 11:01:52 PM *** Quill sits on the couch with Anna! *** 11:02:38 PM Quill: ...this feels awkward. 11:03:41 PM Nilani: A little bit, yeah. 11:07:55 PM Quill: .... I wonder what they're talking about. 11:08:35 PM Janis: Anomie comes down stairs. 11:08:50 PM Janis: Anomie: "Hey, bar still open?" She points to the kitchen. 11:09:21 PM Nilani: I'm not gonna stop you. 11:09:31 PM Quill: Probably. 11:12:14 PM Janis: Anomie goes and grabs a bottle. Her hand shakes a bit as she pours. 11:12:39 PM Quill: ... what's wrong? 11:13:18 PM Janis: Anomie: "...what, nothing. I'm fine." 11:13:26 PM Quill: You're shaking and lying. 11:13:29 PM Janis: Anomie: "Just a little night cap." 11:14:24 PM *** Nilani would squint, but her eye structure disallows that. *** 11:15:24 PM Janis: Anomie: "I just...let's just say I don't like slavers much...and I...you haven't told anyone else here about me, right?" 11:15:30 PM Janis: Anomie: "No one else in the town?" 11:15:42 PM Quill: I haven't. 11:15:49 PM Janis: Anomie: "Good." 11:16:11 PM Nilani: I haven't either, and I certainly don't plan on it. 11:17:52 PM Janis: Anomie takes a drink. "...thanks for saving me. Sorry I got in the way." 11:19:03 PM *** Rune eyes Anomie. "... do you need a hug?" *** 11:19:37 PM Janis: Anomie looks at Rune. She smirks and looks like she's about to say something to brush it off, then nods and starts crying. 11:20:08 PM Quill: You're welcome. 11:20:13 PM *** Rune hugs her and pats her on the back. *** 11:20:14 PM *** Quill looks at Rune and Trellin. *** 11:20:33 PM Janis: Trellin is sort of looking at Anomie and shaking her head. 11:21:12 PM Rune: It's all right, we'll keep you safe as we can. And you can keep us safe right back. I ought to have reminded you about shoes. 11:22:00 PM | Edited 11:22:23 PM Janis: Anomie: "I miss my hideout! I miss having all these minions do what I tell them, and my big bed and massive wardrobe and getting to sneak in and out of fancy parties and all my magical stuff!" 11:23:05 PM Rune: Well, when we get to a place we can stay we'll at least get you a proper wardrobe back out. And I'm sure Quill will help with the parties. 11:23:37 PM Rune: ... besides, I don't think you were entirely happy with it anyway. Comfortable, yes, but probably not happy. 11:24:09 PM Nilani: You can rebuild all that in time, if you deem it necessary. 11:26:04 PM Janis: Anomie sniffs loudly and seems a lot calmer. 11:27:02 PM Rune: Now you have actual friends, which is nice. 11:27:47 PM *** Quill looks at Trellin. "Remember when I told you about the crime lord we were friends with? That's her." *** 11:28:06 PM Janis: Trellin: "...somehow I pictured her...differently." 11:28:16 PM Quill: She loves disguises. 11:29:35 PM Janis: Anomie: "...sorry. I um..." 11:29:38 PM Rune: She's really good at them, too. 11:29:56 PM Janis: Anomie: "...I'm not. I'm really not." 11:30:20 PM Janis: Anomie: "I almost never fooled you guys." 11:30:51 PM Rune: That's because we know you, not because you're not good at it. 11:31:00 PM Rune: If we didn't know you, we wouldn't've guessed. 11:31:36 PM Janis: Anomie: "...thanks. I um...I'm gonna go upstairs and pretend I didn't just embarrass myself." 11:31:50 PM Rune: I don't think you actually did. 11:32:31 PM Janis: Anomie's face is a bit red. Like...cartoonishly, inhumanly red. 11:33:05 PM Janis: Anomie: "...thanks." 11:33:23 PM Janis: Anomie goes upstairs. 11:34:14 PM Rune: She really did help us root out an entire nest of vampires once. 11:34:22 PM Quill: I mean, after the first two times she disguised herself, we just started expecting it. 11:35:08 PM Rune: Exactly. 11:36:08 PM Janis: Trellin: "Well, now I am officially tired. Quill, before you leave, I still want to hear your song." 11:36:16 PM Quill: Of course. 11:37:10 PM Quill: Hopefully we can have another couple of days here without getting kidnapped. 11:37:29 PM Rune: Yes. 11:37:37 PM Nilani: Here's hoping. 11:37:41 PM *** Hank will walk in and hand Taeral to Rune. *** 11:38:25 PM Janis: Taeral: "So, how are things in here?" 11:39:00 PM Rune: Oh, Anomie was a bit upset. I think we helped her feel a bit better though.